1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-band antenna apparatus for transmitting and receiving in a plurality of frequency bands by one antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is planned in a near future to realize an emergency information system called Telematics system in Japan. This system operates as follows. If an automobile accident occurs, for example, the accident is detected. The vehicle position is automatically calculated by receiving a radio wave from a global positioning system (GPS). On the basis of the calculated information of the vehicle position, it is automatically noticed by a mobile phone.
Telematics system requires, for the ease of installation of the apparatus in an automobile, a multi-band antenna integrally combining an antenna for receiving GPS waves in a band of, for example, about 1.6 GHz, and an antenna for transmitting and receiving radio waves for mobile phone in a band of 880 MHz.